A Beautiful Parasite
by CelticAngelWings
Summary: “You’re a beautiful parasite…Mukuro…and one day, you’ll probably be the death of me…” Tsuna whispered softly to the man cradled in his arms. Whose only response was a bittersweet laugh…. AUish-6927-Oneshot-fic


_**A Beautiful Parasite**_

* * *

"_You're a beautiful parasite…Mukuro…and one day, you'll probably be the death of me…" Tsuna whispered softly to the man cradled in his arms. Whose only response was a bittersweet laugh…._

_

* * *

_"I really am no good for you, Tsunayoshi-kun." Mukuro murmured lightly. Eying the brunette with a wistful air as the boy dozed beside him on the large bed. Wondering at how he could still find it in himself to defile such innocence night after night after deadly night.

The puncture marks left behind marring the younger man's perfect body stood out all too clearly against Tsuna's lightly flushed skin. They gave Mukuro a sense of sinful pride. Whilst at the same time made him curse his very existence.

Tsunayoshi deserved so much better than him. And yet, he could never let the boy go. No…he **would never** let the boy go…for he needed him to survive. Without Tsunayoshi, his life held no meaning. Without Tsunayoshi, he wouldn't be able to see through the infinite darkness. Without Tsunayoshi, he would never know the beauty of light. Without Tsunayoshi…he would be nothing.

Mukuro's face darkened in his mental reverie. '_That's right…I will never let him go. He will be mine…forever. I will __**never**__ relinquish my hold. Never…Tsunayoshi…'_

Tsuna smiled sweetly in his sleep. Groaning softly and mumbling a few indistinct words as Mukuro's gaze turned fully possessive and lustful. Yes, Tsunayoshi-kun belonged to him now. And he would let no one take him away. So what did it matter if the whole world was against him? So what did it matter if he'd have to hideaway forever? So what did it matter? As long as he had Tsunayoshi with him…

Mukuro shifted closer to Tsuna's naked form on the bed and let his arm encircle the boy's torso. Pulling the other's body flush up against him and nuzzling his nose into that oh so familiar neck. Inhaling deeply to take in the boy's dangerously addictive scent.

Mukuro sighed.

Sometimes exile really didn't seem so bad anymore, because he now had Tsunayoshi, his light, his peace, his obsession, his love…deep within his possessive grasp. And even if it was both cruel and selfish to keep the boy here with him…he really couldn't bring himself to care.

Because frankly… remorse was for the living.

* * *

Tsuna had never really known what to make of Mukuro. From the moment he laid eyes on the man in that dark cemetery, he'd somehow just known his life would never be the same.

It had been the man's eyes, this he was confident of, which drew him in first to his inevitable destruction. Those beautiful, cold, scathing, calculating, joyless eyes…which seemed to peer into his very soul. He could still vividly recall the way his heart had all but stopped when he meant that gaze.

But whether in fear or some other inexplicable emotion, he to this very day was not sure.

All he knew was this: From that moment on, Mukuro had possessed him.

Quite literally in fact, and he never stood a chance.

* * *

Their frequent run-ins after the first meeting could only be labeled comfortably as screwed up coincidences. Or perhaps fate, if you would prefer a more romanticized term.

Tsuna honestly couldn't say exactly what had made him go back that second night to the cemetery. It had only been a strange compulsion. He had wanted subconsciously to meet that man again. Not knowing at the time just what it was he was getting himself into.

And looking back now, he didn't know if he should regret that meeting or not.

Because really, Mukuro had turned out to be a parasite of most dangerous proportions, who kept Tsuna around and simply refused to let go. Although now, he didn't even know if he _wanted_ to be set free.

He had long since decided not to dwell on the fact that he'd practically ran into his gilded cage.

* * *

Their relationship was a strange one, anybody could see that. Yet even despite its strangeness, Tsuna and Mukuro both accepted it as the foundation of their lives.

For now, as Mukuro's fangs sank down slowly into the supple skin of his bared neck, Tsuna felt nothing but a sinful euphoria wash over him. Which overpowered all his senses of self preservation as he allowed the deadly parasite to feed off of him.

Somewhere in the back of his mind, Tsuna figured he should not be enjoying this treatment. That he should not revel in the fact that this beautiful parasite only latched onto him now as a source of fulfillment. That he should not blush and moan shamelessly as Mukuro consumed his body wholly from the inside out, making it virtually impossible for Tsuna to ever get enough of him. That he should not love to be the object of _this_ man's constant attention day in and day out as they cleaved to each other wantonly between the sheets and in the confines of their own personally constructed prison.

But since when did these _should-nots _ever begin to matter? Since when did either Tsuna or Mukuro stop to actually consider their collective sins? The answer would be never.

And that suited them both just fine.

* * *

Mukuro didn't know why Tsuna accepted him. Or why he never put up a fight when the man both literally and figuratively devoured him each and every single night. It remained a mystery to Mukuro as he stared silently over at the softly smiling boy.

Tsuna obviously knew what Mukuro was capable of. He obviously knew what kind of a monster laid beneath Mukuro's beautiful visage. But even despite all this, he still seemed to offer up nothing but kind words and warm embraces to the parasitic creature in deceptively human form.

And Mukuro couldn't even _begin_ to fathom the reason why…

So one day he simply decided to ask.

* * *

"Tsunayoshi-kun…" he began slowly. Catching the boy off guard momentarily with his unnatural hesitation before Tsuna gave a reassuring smile and responded, "Hai?"

"Why do you remain here?" he asked. Watching as Tsuna's expression turned mildly confused at his strange question before the boy responded unsurely, "Is it because I have no choice?"

Mukuro almost smiled at the questioning answer. Tilting his head to the side in a coy fashion and saying lightly, "I don't know Tsunayoshi-kun…is it?"

Tsuna's brow furrowed minutely. Wondering to himself just what Mukuro was trying to find out. Surely he already knew the reason Tsuna was here…it was because Mukuro refused to let him go. Wasn't it?

"I'm not sure if I grasp what you're trying to ask me, Mukuro…Why do I remain here? Isn't the answer to that question a bit obvious?" Tsuna replied in genuine befuddlement.

Mukuro chuckled. "Kufufu…I suppose I should have worded it better then. Why do you remain here, willingly, with me?" He asked again. This time staring beseechingly into Tsuna's brown orbs with an inscrutable look on his face as his signature grin appeared easily.

Tsuna blinked twice as he reprocessed the question. Slowly turning it over in his mind and gracing Mukuro with an oddly tender look as he finally began to put together what Mukuro really wanted to know.

'_So that's what this is about…huh? I suppose I should have seen it coming eventually.' _Tsuna sighed outwardly. Smiling in mild amusement as Mukuro's face became strangely perplexed at the boy's sudden change in demeanor.

Well, it was about time he let the cat out of the bag.

* * *

Mukuro watched in rapt fascination as Tsuna arose gracefully from his chair with a small smile on his face. Letting his eyes trace over every single line and curve of the younger male's body as he took a moment to simply admire the aesthetically pleasing features the boy possessed.

Mhm, he most certainly would not be letting that go.

He continued to watch as Tsuna crawled up onto the bed behind his back and almost forgot about his yet unanswered question as a pair of slender arms slid sinuously over his shoulders.

Tsuna wasn't playing fair. But all the same, Mukuro relaxed into the boy's hold and waited patiently as Tsuna took a deep calm breath before speaking.

"You're a beautiful parasite…Mukuro…and one day, you'll probably be the death of me…" Tsuna whispered softly to the man cradled in his arms. Whose only response was a bittersweet laugh…

Tsuna tightened his hold at the sound. Continuing on in a voice laced with sincerity, "…but even despite that, I love you Mukuro…" He felt and heard Mukuro's breath hitch suddenly, and smiled gently as the man seemed to honestly be in a wordless shock.

Affectionately adding on to his already heartfelt confession, "…and **that** is why I remain here. Willingly, with you Mukuro…**and no one else**."

And with that, Tsuna exhaled a long breath and buried his now pleasantly blushing face in Mukuro's long dark hair. Feeling both his own and Mukuro's racing heartbeats as they both sat in the silence of their comfortably shared prison.

Neither one speaking another word as Mukuro's arm slowly stretched up and around Tsuna's neck. Successfully bringing the brunette closer to his back and simultaneously clinging onto the only hope he had left in this cold bitter world.

Mukuro really was a beautiful parasite…but as long as he had Tsunayoshi-kun to cling to, he would accept his curse with a smile.

After all…since when did they ever care about the _should-nots_?

* * *

**_-Owari-_**

* * *

**_A/N: I was in the mood for writing something a bit more romantic and sentimental this time, and lo and behold! This is what sprung up! –sheepish grin- It was simply begging to be written!! Mou, can you blame a girl? –pouts- I just had to get it out here, I might actually do another chapter fic with this One-shot as a foundation idea once I finish up 'Gonna make you Sweat'. But for now you'll simply have to make due with this! –cheeky grin- I know it's a bit on the jumpy side with the scenes and whatnot, but I like to think it turned out pretty okay. However feedback, as always, will/would be MUCH appreciated!! So please REVIEW and tell me what you think of this piece! I simply love Mukuro and Tsuna to death, so I really hope I did the pairing justice in this fic! –dreamy look- They simply look so good together…-sighs- Damn you Kyoko. Damn you to heck. –puffs cheeks- Mou! Now I'm off to work on the next (maybe even last) chapter of 'Gonna make you Sweat'! Wish me luck folks! And REVIEW DAMMIT!! –coughs- -sheepish grin- Please?_**

**_Disclaimer: I own nothing. Not even the clothes on my back! YOU HAPPY?! –glares-_**

* * *

-CelticAngelWings- C.A.W!

The one and ONLY!


End file.
